Chefe
by Sra.Taaisho
Summary: Meu sonho sempre foi trabalhar no New York Times. Até eu conhecer me novo Chefe. - Rin/Sesshy - . DE VOLTA AO FANFICTION! o/ - sentiram sdds de min? kk :D
1. Chapter 1

Oiie geente! Vai aqui um cap. pequinininho, só pra ver se voces gostam!

tomara que siim! :D

boom, o casal principal é Rin/ Sesshy - mas haverãm outros no decorrer da estória.!

Espero que gostem.

.

* * *

Eu sempre fui uma garota muito simples, nunca me importei com grifes e lojas caras, e nem com aquelas babaquices de meninas, como ir ao salão, fazer pé, mão e etc.. Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha nove anos, deixando minha mãe grávida e varias dividas.

Na verdade, meu pai fugiu, com um cara, quando eu tinha cinco anos,e morreu quando fiz nove.

Foi muito difícil pra mim. Afinal, meu pai era um modelo de vida, para os outros: bom empresário, péssimo pai. Enquanto ele ganhava dinheiro com negócios no exterior, perdia o amor, por mim e pela minha mãe. Minha mãe superou. Mas eu não. Sinto falta dele, apesar de tudo. Como eu já disse, ele deixou varias dívidas, e adivinha o que aconteceu com o dinheiro da família. Te digo, com 'acompanhantes' em Lãs Vegas. Mas minha mãe ergueu a cabeça, e construiu uma nova vida, foi tudo muito rápido, começamos com uma pequena loja, com artigos para festas infantis, hoje, somos a maior de toda Tókio. E foi nessa época que meu irmão, Souta, nasceu.

Agora tenho 18 anos, moro com minhas amigas - Kagome e Sango - em Nova York, e não sei o que faço com minha vida. Sempre quis ser medica, mas vi que isso não era pra mim, descobri isso quando vi meu irmão nascer. De parto natural. Preciso dizer que essa foi a experiência mais traumática da minha vida? Resolvi fazer jornalismo. Não sei como, mais iria fazer. Mas iria! Desde pequena, adorava o New York Times. E meu sonho era trabalhar lá.

Até eu conhecer meu novo chefe.

* * *

huuul! Que sera esse Chefe? --' . . - eu sou idiooota, né? eu seei! *------------*

beijos queridáás! ;*


	2. Bem Vinda a Nova York

Oi, gente! o casal dessa história é Rin&Sesshy espero que gostem!

* * *

Era uma bela madrugada, ouvia se as corujas gritando e uma mãe tentando acordada a filha.

-Rin acorda querida,vai perder o vôo! – dizia uma senhora de aproximadamente quarenta e oito anos.

- só mais cinco minutinhos, mamãe!

- Nem pensar! Anda logo, Rin, o vôo sai daqui 1h30min, e você já esqueceu, tem que chegar uma hora antes?

-'ta bem, mãe! Já to indo.

O tempo passou rápido, e quando vi, já havíamos chegado ao aeroporto internacional de Tókio, eu iria no vôo 17465 Tókio - NY, aproximadamente 12h de vôo. Sem escalas.

Ótimo, eu mereço.

Não que eu tivesse reclamando, afinal eu estaria realizando o meu sonho!

Aliás quando eu tinha quinze anos, eu fiz uma lista com as 10 coisas que eu queria fazer antes dos vinte, e olha que eu tenho dezoito! Eis aqui ela:

Fazer uma tatuagem

Colocar um pircing

Namorar um roqueiro

Pintar meu cabelo de Rosa.

Colocar um alargador

Comer 11 pedaços de pizzas. Seguidas.

Beijar meu professor de Química (no rosto, ta, suas maliciosas!)

Passar no Vestibular

Trabalhar no New York Times

Bom, dessas coisas, eu só não pintei meu cabelo de rosa porque a mamãe não deixou. Mais eu ainda faço uma mecha! E agora, estou indo a NY, tentar a sorte!

Imagina se eu Consigo?

- Atenção senhores passageiros do vôo 17465 com destino a Nova York, favor embarcar no portão três.

- Oh, minha querida! Sentirei tanto a sua falta, me ligue assim que chegar viu? Eu, Charles e Souta iremos te visitar nas férias! – dizia a senhora enquanto me abraçava fortemente.

Charles era meu padrasto. Pra ser sincera, o considero meu pai.

- Er.., mãe, está me sufocando! Mande lembranças para Jim. Agora tenho que ir, já chamou meu vôo.

O vôo 17465 com destino a Nova York foi calmo, ainda bem! Morro de medo de aviões, mais tudo bem, o único problema da viagem foi que ao meu lado do avião estava sentada uma velhota, eu queria ler um livro ou apreciar a vista, mas o morcego velho começou a falar sobre a histerectomia da filha e me contar coisas que eu não queria ouvir, e pra piorar, a coruja velha não parava nunca! Mas não ouve turbulências. Menos mal.

Por falar nisso, onde está Kagome? Faz meia hora desde que sai do vôo e nada dela chegar! Espero que não tenha se esquecido de Mim.

Tomara que não.

Lembro que a ultima vez que vim aqui, á uns dois anos, ela me fez esperar por ela, umas 3h23min!

Ótimo. Será que não tem nenhuma loja de doces por aqui? Estou morrendo de fome!

Não achei nenhuma loja de doces, para o meu desespero, porem encontrei uma cafeteria, lá mesmo no aeroporto! Esses aeroportos estão modernosos, heim?

Entrei na pequena lojinha, havia apenas um cliente.

Fui até a moça faze meu pedido.

- Um cappuccino, por favor!

Observei ao redor, o único cliente, era bem bonito, tinha longos cabelos prata, uma meia lua na testa.

A única palavra que vinha na mente era essa: Lindo.

Ai, ai Meu Deus! Que Gato! Mal chegara a Nova York e já tinha uma surpresa dessa a esperando?!

Com a afobação toda, Rin _acidentalmente _acabou derrubando café, nas pernas do Sr. Misterioso.

Oh Oh.

- Aii Meu Deus, me desculpe, por favor! Não foi minha intenção!- dizia completamente rubra, afinal, pelo que percebeu a calça dele era nova!

- Inferno! O que mais pode acontecer de ruim hoje? – perguntou-se – E você- disse apontando para Rin - É melhor você ir embora! Antes que eu me estresse e faça você pagar pela calça.

-Ai, ai que cara chato!- e pensando isso, saio da loja com seu cappuccino na Mão.

.

* * *

OOOOOI GENTEE!

que bom que gostaram! aqui nesse capitulo, o sesshy faz uma pequena aparição! isahuhsahsuahsuah ;D espero que tenham gostrado, viu? *-------------*.

**ta aqui as respotas as reviews:**

**: **que booom que tu goosstou juju! *--------* . se o chefe é o sesshy? Não sei, quem sabe? haushaushuahua :x. é melhor eu ficar quieta! Espero que você goste desse capitulo também, viu? Beijos linda! ;*

**Miih...Cullen: **Oi, miih**, **então você gostou? Que ótimo! Bom, demorei um pouquinho pra postar! Estava com problemas no computador! E então, o sesshy fez uma aparição rápida, e nervoso como sempre! O que será que aconteceu? Oo. Beeijinhos :*

**Fabrícia: **ai, ai fabi,é pra deixar um gostinho de quero mais sabe? ahuhsuahsauhsuahs é por isso que eu paro! Hihihi ;D aqui está linda! Beijos :*

**Mari Lune: **ta louca, é, Lune? Uhsuahsuahsuhas :D aqui ta ele, pra você! Beeijos :*

**H. Quizel: **que bom que você quer mais, jaque! uhsuahsaus, jaque é o nome da minha irmã! *------* :D ta aqui o cap. que você pediu! Beeijos :*

**Saiori: **ooi sasa! Que bom que você gostou!! Aqui ta mais um capitulo pra você, linda! Beeijos :*


	3. Big Apple

Geeente, desculpem pela demora pra postar, quase um ano, né?

Bom, no próximo capitulo eu explico o que aconteceu, ta?

Essa capitulo é dedicado a Anny-Chan.

Beijos, amo vcs . :D

* * *

RIIIN, sua louca, onde é que a senhora tava? To te procurando faz tempão aqui no salao de embarque/desembarque. - Dizia Kagome uma linda garota de vestido azul, com óculos escuros.

- Quem devia perguntar isso sou eu, não acha? Eu já cheguei a 1 hora, aqui.

- Bom, estava fazendo umas comprinhas pra você, mas isso não vem ao caso, vamos logo para casa, Sango esta fazendo um almoço delicioso pra gente – ela disse sorrindo

Na verdade, era difícil acreditar que Kagome estava fazendo compras, principalmente por causa do gosto bem _peculiar _dela, e sango cozinhando? Puft, ela mal sabia fritar um ovo!

Kagome vendo aminha cara de preocupada,explica:

- Sango conheceu um ótimo cara, ele é o chefe do restaurante _Moneq'de a vie,_ é o Frances mais caro da cidade! O nome dele é Mirok.

- Pelo menos ela arranjou alguém, estou encalhada, como sempre- Ri de mim mesma, sabia que só ficaria encalhada se eu quisesse.

Observei Kagome sorrir, havia tempo que eu não a via assim, sorrindo. Ela sempre fora alegre, mas desde que conhecera Kouga, seu atual namorado, Kagome estava estranha, não tinha o habitual brilho nos olhos.

- Bom Rin. É melhor irmos andando, afinal você só terá dois dias de férias, hehehe. Amanha terá que ir à Universidade de Nova York, fazer sua matricula e arranjar um emprego, não é amiga? Afinal, só eu e a Sango não conseguiremos sustentar aquele apartamento na Quinta Avenida, né? – disse Kagome, enquanto procurava as chaves do carro em sua bolsa Marc Jacobs.

- Eu sei Kagome, amanha mesmo irei à NYU, fazer a matricula e pegar os planos de aula. Não se preocupe, enquanto não acho nada que tenha a ver com a minha profissão, irei procurar um restaurante que precise de garçonetes. – Disse suspirando, ao mesmo tempo em que um estranho frio na barriga ia tomando conta de mim. Estava nervosa, era fato.

Chegamos ao estacionamento do Aeroporto, a Nissan 350Z, que Kagome ganhara do pai,estava estacionada lá era um dos carros mais bonitos de todo o aeroporto.

- Achei! - Kagome deu pulos de alegria ao achar as chaves do veiculo - Vamos logo, Rin, Sango não gosta de atrasos, como você bem sabe.

- É claro.

Do carro, eu observava a linda paisagem de Nova York, as ruas, às pessoas, todas elas com muita presa, voltando do trabalho, indo a almoços de negócios, se encontrando com clientes, então o frio na barriga voltou. Será que sobreviveria na Big Apple? eu queria acreditar que sim.

O trajeto até seu novo apartamento na quinta avenida, não foi muito longo, logo chegamos em frente a um belo prédio.

- Rin, desça aqui, que eu irei estacionar o carro. Espere-me esta bem?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e desci do carro, olhei novamente as ruas movimentadas.

Seria um longo dia.

* * *

- O almoço esta uma delicia, Sango-Chan! Não acreditei em Kagome quando ela me disse que voce cozinhava. – Disse com a boca cheia de macarrão.

-Que bom que gostou Rin, fiz pensando exatamente em você, querida!

Fiquei muito agradecida com o que as meninas estavam fazendo por mim, Mas não via a hora de sair por aquelas ruas movimentadas, sentir o ar de Nova York, visitar as boutiques, os restaurantes! Enfim, aproveitar ao Maximo os dois dias de férias que me restavam.

Mas isso eu deixaria para amanha, afinal 12 horas de viajem não é mole, não, heim? Pensando assim, eu me dirigi ao quarto, sem nem mesmo desfazer as malas, dei uma rápida olhada no quarto, deitei na cama, e antes de dormir, pensei: É, amanha o dia será cheio.

Eu dormi como um anjo, é claro.E acordei as 06h30 da matina, estava animada, iria fazer a matricula da faculdade.

Não demorei para me aprontar, botei uma calça jeans, e uma blusinha florida de Sango, afinal, lá era verão, e no Japão estavam no final de outono.

Passei na _Sungless'Housse, _uma loja de doces em frente ao seu prédio, pediu cappuccino e rosquinhas, e me dirigiu ao metro.

Cheguei na NYU, meu sonho havia se realizado, em breve, estudaria na melhor universidade de Nova York, estava ansiosa, com o conhecido frio na barriga, se dirigiu a secretaria da universidade.

- Com licença, eu quero fazer a minha matricula para o curso de Jornalismo, sim?- ela dirigiu a palavra, a pequena moça ruiva, que se encontrava atrás do balcão.

- Oh, é claro, qual o seu nome senhorita?

- É Rin Oknawa

- Tudo bem, Rin, preencha essa ficha aqui, ok?

Preenchi a ficha, era uma ficha normal, perguntando o meu nome, sexo, idade, endereço.

A ultima pergunta é me deixou um pouco intrigada, "Você gostaria de participar do programa de calouros?"

Eu perguntei a secretaria, o que era essa tal programa de calouros.

E a pequena ruiva me disse:

- Ah, é um programa, que a universidade desenvolveu junto com o Jornal The New York Times, consiste em duas provas: uma de inglês básico, na norma culta, e conhecimentos gerais, e a outra é uma redação, as provas serão no próximo sábado, e o felizardo que passar nelas, será um estagiário na redação da NWT.

Eu sorri, não podia ser verdade, o meu maior sonho estava apenas a uma semana de se realizar.

- E como que faz para se inscrever? – perguntou curiosa.

- Bom, é só marcar aqui, - ela me mostrou um quadradinho que tinha na frente do "você gostaria." e assinar!

Depois de ter feito tudo isso, decidi: vou aproveitar os meus dois dias de férias. E nada melhor do que a Quinta Avenida para isso, não é?

* * *

Lindas! Esperao que teenham gostado do capitulo

DEIXEM REVIEWS!

As reviews do cap. Anterior, e desse, vou responder no próximo cap!

Amo vcs :D


End file.
